


Come Unto The Light

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Therapy, Werewolves, WoW RP, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: It had only been six months, six months since Lowell had been cured. Six months since they were found in Silverpine Forest. Everything since then has been a nonstop shitshow, from constant ordeals from their new family to Stormwind in chaos, nothing ever seemed to stop, and it was all mounting up. Something's got to give, because something's already broken.





	Come Unto The Light

There was an odd sense of quiet in the Cathedral district, one that Lucinda often appreciated, the usual troublemakers had either gone home or elsewhere and all that left was the gentle quiet of the church deep in the night. The wind whispered secrets through the trees, carrying the sorrows of the people to and fro, carrying the laughter about. She smiled at the thought, that at least someone would remember their stories, even if it wasn’t mankind itself. She took a deep breath and turned to return inside, as she made her way back to the front of the building the soft sound of footpads, claws against stone slowly approaching. Lucinda glanced over her shoulder to see, well, an absolute mess of a person. 

Their fur looks like it’d not been brushed in months, scars and burns visible at almost every bit of them that wasn’t clothed. Most strikingly, their left arm had been replaced with a living wooden prosthetic. The look that they carried on their face, it had been years since she had seen someone with such a hollow expression. Their eyes told a story, one that weighed heavy on their heart, on their mind. Eyes that had seen too much, burdened with that which no one but they could carry. Her heart ached seeing another such as this, turning to give the wayward pup her full attention. 

“Good evening love,” She said sweetly, straightening out her robes as the worgen approached. “It’s a lovely evening tonight isn’t it?” Admittedly, not her best opening, but it was something at least to get their attention.

The worgen stopped in place, just about to pass her, tilting their head to the side in thought. They stared at her blakely, reaching for the journal that hung at their hip, but before they could do anything with it Lucinda spoke up once more.

“Would you like to join me inside? You look like you could use the company.” She gestured towards the Cathedral. “I can make some tea for us.” 

They blinked at her, but slowly nodded. With a quick turn Lucinda guided them into the building. Their combined footsteps echoed through building, their companion’s claws tapping against the marble floor, telling Lucinda that they were still following close behind. She brought them to a quiet part of the building and sat down, inviting her new guest over to join her with a small smile. They eyed her up and down, their eyes darting around as they quickly inspected the room. Looking for danger? Or escape? Either was to be expected. Eventually, they did come to sit down with her, sitting cross legged next to her. 

“My name is Lucinda Panacea, I’m a priestess of the Light, though I’m sure you could tell that part.” She chuckled “And your name?” 

The worgen again reached for the book at their hip, quietly freeing it from it’s holster and taking hold of their pen as they opened it. “My name is Lowell.” 

“Just, Lowell?” She asked curiously, was this distrust? 

“Just Lowell” They wrote, a look of shame almost coming over them.

There was a story behind that, that much she was sure of, but it was much too personal to ask having just met the poor pup.

“Just Lowell then,” She kept her voice even, “Lowell’s a fine name.” 

They just stared at her blankly in return starting to write something again, she noticed after a moment that they were left handed. Oh it must have taken some time to learn how to write with that hand again. 

“Was there a reason you asked me back here?” 

Very to the point, though it could seem like that because of the nature of written word. For all she knew there was hesitance, anger, or it was just a very standard question. 

“Ah yes my child,” She said with a gentle smile, “It seems that you wear your heart on your sleeve, and that you might have needed to talk to someone.” She rested her hand over her heart, “As a priestess, it is my responsibility that everyone has a place where they can let loose the darkness they carry, and maybe even begin to heal.” 

They almost visibly shrinked away from this, falling in on themself as they wrote, “Thank you for the concern but, there’s nothing I really need to talk about.” 

“Oh? Is that so?” Lucinda “Is that why you looked so lost? My child I recognize a wolf that has been without a pack better than you’d realize.” That got their attention, their head shot back up as they immediately started looking at any exposed flesh for signs of a bite mark. She simply smiled at them, keeping her posture straight and open. “I know how it feels, reaching out and setting your claws deep into the first thing that looks even half stable, into the first semblance of kindness you’re shown.” She watched them waiting for their reaction

That seemed to have struck somewhere, Lowell looked back down at their journal defeated. 

“You don’t have to say anything, not tonight, but know this. The Cathedral is always open, and I’m usually here. So please, if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.” 

For the first time tonight, she saw a genuine smile from Lowell. 


End file.
